The bonder's adventures
by Jet's salvation
Summary: The start of a new tale using my oc from a story I wrote long ago as they enter new worlds and strive to start a new life
1. Chapter 1

The bonders adventures

_Disclaimer I only own my original characters and the bonder in general as I wrote it all. Other characters worlds( that includes any anime or video game/movie/ manga or any other form of cross over ) _

It was a calm cool summer day nothing interesting was happening in the village hidden in the leaves until the stroke of midnight when it happens.

That not where our story begins it actually started around a day earlier in in another realm. In this realm all human life was wiped out and the land was ruled by giant creatures know as Demons some had tails some didn't but they had cakura and the strongest ruled the land.

The humans where wiped out as seeing as they where weak and a threat to the environment. What the rulers didn't know was that one human was still alive his name was zenith and currently zenith was running for his life from a demon who found his hideout. Zenith ran thought the forest moving in a blur. The demon hot on his tail firing blast of cakura at him zenith leaped out of the way of the blast and ran into a cave zenith was trapped as the beast cornered him. The Demon approched zenith open his jaws showing his razor Sharp teeth then suddenly as quick as a flash licked zenith with his large tongue " I win I caught you"

" yea you caught me you win again jet" jet smiled and nuzzled zenith " today the big day isent it the day we bond?" "Yea are you ready for the ritual ?" " yea I've got it all set up over here you did run into are cave after all."

Zenith walked over to where the scrolls littered the floor along zenith sat in the center of the scrolls as jet began to chant " I call upon the forbidden arts and rituals long since forgotten I call upon the energy that bonds and connect us to this world as I now give my power my soul and my mind to my child zenith let it be as it should I ask that we be sent somewhere safe so he may enjoy the rest of his life as I protect him from the threats both inside and out of the body from mental physical or emotional pain let it be written that I will protect this boy and I will always love him as my own child let our body's become one fusion of the soul jutso I call upon you."

Both of there body's begin to glow as they float into the air as symbols begin to appear and burn into zenith's flesh as there body's touch and blinding flash engulfs the cave as they vanished into thin air.

Suddenly in the village hidden in the leaves there was a massive storm that seemed to appear out of no where. A massive lightning bolt stuck the city center then the storm passed.

Where the lighting bolt struck the town a figure appeared dressed in all black the figure was none other then zenith himself appeared in the small crater.

Zenith got up " oh where am I " he looked around " where is jet jet jet!"

Suddenly Zenith heard a voice in his head - am right here zenith the ritual worked!-

Zenith smiles brightly as we walks around the village unsure of where he is he asks a few villagers who gave him puzzled looks wondering who he was and how he got there but went silent when they saw markings covering his body thought they could only see his neck his clothing covered the rest of his body.

Zenith was soon approached by a group of ninja Naruto was among them " who are you and why are you in our village?" " we'll I just got here and am looking around my names zenith.". " okay what village are you from?" "Village? I don't have a village"

" well where are you from?"

" I don't know that either I just sorta woke up here"

- be on your guard child but don't worry I will protect you - zenith smiles brightly at jet's comment

" great come with us for interrogation" zenith nodded and followed them.

A few hours later after long talks and no answers from zenith he was approached by the hokage of the village. " okay zenith why are you here?" " am not sure to find a home I guess" " will you protect the village as your own?" " I guess I never really had a home but I'll try" " congratulations your now a ninja genuine rank."

Naruto face nearly dropped to the floor " What he just shows up and you make him a ninja he could be a threat"

- loud mouth idiot how dare he judge you!-

" if he was a threat he would have attacked he has great potential have you seen his neck Naruto he not so different from you."

" what do you mean?" Naruto looks at zenith neck " you mean he has a Demon inside him?"

" most likely but your in charge of keeping a eye on him"

Zenith was currently outside he heard the conversation in full somehow even behind closed doors.

- your body improving beyond Normal level am impressed your senses have been strengthen.-

Zenith was show to an available apartment next to Naruto's " get some rest the exams are tomorrow and I don't want you holding me back."

Zenith nodded and shut the door - rest child tomorrow is a big day-

Zenith Got to bed.

The next morning zenith got up before sunrise he was greeted by Naruto team mates as they headed to the exams in silence.

At the exams zenith could pick out a code bring typed down by the examiners it was the answers. They want us to cheat? After copying the answers down a kunie struck the desk next to zenith " your out its time for the finale question do you accept? " zenith nodded and got through the question he passed in the end so he was happy.

The rest of the day went by with ease the next day was the trails and the fighting everyone got a scroll the objective to get the Other scroll from the other team.

Zenith entered the woods jumping from branch to branch he spotted a group of unknown ninja carrying a scroll he needed.

- focus and open your mind I will teach you how to use jutso don't worry it will be like acting on muscle memory.- Zenith smiled and opened his mind as memory's seemed to fill his mind hand signs and the words of the justo becoming second nature to him.

Zenith approched the ninja.

" Hand over the scroll and your walk away alive"

" bring it" " gladly " zenith preform hand signs " dragon style breath of dragon fire" zenith breaths out a stream of black fire it to quick to dodge and two ninja burn to ash the final ninja still has the scroll zenith charges him he uppercuts him sending him flying into the air then leaps into the air a drop kicks him into the ground creating a crater zenith drew a kunie and slit the ninja's throat and retrieved the scroll he needed.

Little did he know he was being watched by Naruto group Naruto was simply amazed at " how dud he do that he moved like a blur and took them out easily but why kill them?" sauska spoke " it was kill or be killed rember we could die in here and your worried about him you loser."

" hey he is my responsible c'mon let's go get our scroll"

Zenith made his way to the arena and turned in his scrolls. Once he entered he rested against a wall he got glances from the sensai's being the first one there and with out a team to back him up.

Time flew by as others arrived zenith was set to go up against Rock lea.

Zenith entered the arena he counters the beginning blows lea then removes his ankle braces - zenith his speed will be increased but you can keep up close your eyes- zenith closes his eyes- - dragon's eye- " dragon's eye!" zenith opened his eyes as lea charged towards him Zenith took a breath as he reached out with his hands and caught the kick then spun lea in the air and round housed him into a wall creating a indent in it. Lea's teacher says something about doing it this gives it permission.

Lea says something about opening gates - zenith he opening the gates of the human body but don't fear no harm will come to you I have a plan he will not be able to attack you through a shield - Zenith nodded knowing he could not currently speak to jet.

Zenith preformed hand signs there was a flash of light as zenith appeared be hind lea " dragon style dragon armor and shield " zenith skin became armored with thick dragon hide and scales as a sheild of energy protected him.

With in a few minuets the sheild was clearly breaking zenith was getting worried - dont be afraid tape into my chakra I will guide you throught out mind just close your eyes and follow my voice.-

Zenith closed his eyes as the world spun around him when he opened them he was next to a cell with jet in it " jet! Are you okay " jet smiled - yes child am happy your concerned but am fine this is the barrier that keeps me in your body now reach throught the bars and touch me I will great you my energy.-

Zenith reached his hand through the bars and touched jet " jet before I go I want you to know that I love you."

- I love you to more then anything now let's show him.- Zenith felt the world spin again.

Zenith opened his eyes to find his body glowing in a dark purple chakra.

The shield shattered as zenith leaped into the air and struck lea with all his might sending him flying through the roof of the complex. Lea's teacher jumped into the air and caught lea then landed. " that's enough you could have killed him!" zenith spoke " shut up he opened the gates he could have killed me as well!" " lea could never kill!" " just cripple now shut up guy before I show you what I can really do!" "Enough Zenith passes and will move on to the next round"

Zenith walked out of the battle area and leaned against a wall he was approached by Naruto " how did you do that?" "Do what?" " you schooled lea without using any real offensive justo and beat him while he was pushed to his limit how?" " I had some help from a friend" "who I saw no one help you did you cheat?" " No I did not cheat but I can't explain it my friend watches and guided me like a boat on the river flowing on a current ." "Okay am not sure I understand"

" don't worry about it just go and rest "

The Battles carry on to a new arena the following day.

Zenith arrives at the arena he entered the battle area.

Zenith entered the arena to fight gara. Zenith bowed then leaped into the air as gara made sand amour around his body along with a dome of sand that launched spikes of earth at zenith zenith dodged then. Preformed hand signs " dragon style dragon sphere jutso" spheres of energy appear in zenith hand as he launched them at the dome one of them pierces the dome and explodes gara let's out a blood cutting scream as he becomes surrounded in sand and earth and began to gain size smashing out of the arena Naruto leaps after him summing the great mountain toad Toad with transforms into the nine tailed fox.

- zenith it's time we have to help - zenith moves in a blur as he caught up to gara he leaped into the air and onto the fox " Naruto stop I'll Handel this" " are you crazy he a demon he will destroy you!"

" no he won't gara I know you can hear me in there stand down or else I'll take you down"

" hahaha you dare challenge me?"

Zenith smiled " jet lets do it bud " zenith leaped into the air are his body began to glow gara launched balls of earth at zenith zenith kicks them back at amazing speeds. The balls collided with gara not inflicting much damage. The toad transformed back to his normal form with Naruto on top as he leaped into the air " Naruto we have to stop that boy he unleashing a demon." "Zenith stop!"

Zenith smiled slightly " dragon style Breath of dragon fire" zenith lets out a roar while a massive stream of black fire coats gara he screams in pain. - nice job zenith now shall we transform?- " YES JET!"

The mountain toad fires a blast of water at zenith a barrier stops it as zenith grows in size growing claws and wings and a tail till he grew larger then gara " I AM ZENITH and I will stop you gara." Zenith was a massive dragon covered in jet black scales.

Zenith body slammed into gara and open his mouth blowing a massive blast of jet of black flames as his claws dug into gara sand gara threw Zenith off.

Naruto was amazed " that a dragon but yet it like a tailed beast why?" The mountain toad spoke " I don't know boy he incredibly strong I say he could go toe to toe with the nine tailed fox and possible win but I've never heard of this demon before its almost as If he not from here like he from another world just look at his movement there dangerous and deadly as if he was fighting for his life but no one fights like that it's as if he was trained to take down Demons." " trained to take down a Demon how is that possible?" " I don't know boy I don't know"

Zenith was fighting gara he dived bombed him as he turned human and punched gara sending him flying into trees. Naruto was awestruck " he turned human and punched him that hard how is that possible?"

Zenith opened his eyes to see gara massive arm come down on him zenith leaped out of the way. Zenith spoke only his voice was mixed with jets " I am zenith and you are done demon I banish you " zenith held up his hand as a blast of chakra that closed around him. There was a blinding flash and gara was back to normal and the Demond of the sand was gone zenith smiled as he doubled over and collapsed.

Zenith awoke a few days later he was in the hospital People dressed in black as they where clearly upset about Something zenith climbed Out of bed he stumbled slightly but managed to get to his feet. As he wondered the hospital no one would look him in the eye as he tried to ask what happened but every one was either afraid it stayed silent a few asked him to leave the village. - its time to move on and it's time I told you who you really are.-

" what do you mean jet?" - your not human child you are blessed with the chain that bonds all life you have lost your memory but that happens after you die and are reborn however you can still be trapped or imprisoned forever that where I come in I am your guardian we travel the realms looking for a place to call home and our time here is up... Am sorry the People of this world are not ready for your power but I have an idea of a new world say your goodbyes we travel light and fast before they try to kill you- " yea jet I understand it feels like I always knew it but when did it start how was I created?" - that my child a story for another day.-

" yes jet you said my name changed why?" - to protect you for those who am to corrupt you as we speak they build weapons to harness your energy and drain your very soul to power there machines of death they want to enslave you because you are strong they haven't discovered you thanks to a simple name change but they will come and that why where leaving to meet some friends hopefully time has reached a crawl In that world as it differs with the worlds but if it has we can pick a point In time as a marker and shoot from a random year and hope for the best oh child your want to bring that sword over there your need it along with a shield.-

Zenith took in the information but it felt as though he heard it before as he approached the weapon vender who handed over the weapons in fear of him -now watch this!-

The shield and sword glowed and took on new shapes the sword now a katana with a ruby on the base of the hilt. The blade was practically giving off a strange energy but glowed a faint blue it had marking of different colored markings on it the language seemed familiar but other worldly.

The shield became rounded and glowed a faint purple. - say hello to demons bane and bonder's protection they have served you well in the past and will prove there usefulness once again also turn around- zenith turned around to see a bench fly as him he raised his shield as it extended larger and the bench shattered on contact.

Zenith saw a angry mob " we heard the tales of you deeds demon we want you gone now " - zenith we have to go forget good bye use the blade let you power flow through it and open the portal- zenith drew his sword.

" Charge!"

- zenith open a portal now!- " How?!" - the sword use it read the markings on it!- zenith looked at the sword " I can't read it" the mob drew closer zenith eyes began to glow as words seemed to appear out thin air " in the end of life to the time of strife to blackest day to holy light all shall fear my might bonder's light!" there was a massive beam of light that touched the ground when it dissipated zenith was gone and the mod stood angry in the middle of the leaf cursing them selfs.


	2. Chapter 2 skyrim part 1

Zenith opened his eyes to see he was in a ditch horses leaped over him on stopped it was clearly a war horse as a solder shouted at zenith " get up boy it's time to fight or die where you stand " zenith got up to see a massive army approaching the soldier tossed zenith some amour " put it on your with us Rookie we got a war to fight and I'll be damned we lose now come on!" zenith put on the amour and drawled his sword " good let ride for the empire charge men kill the traitors for the empire for tamerial

!"

- perfect lets give your new powers a test drive- zenith smirked " let's go kill some traitors " the army charged down the hill as zenith ran keeping up with the horses. He leaped into the air and brought his body body into a dive his sword piercing a enemy zenith then sliced off his head - the Shield is on your back.-

Zenith punched a soldier who charged his grabbed his war hammer and smashed his face in with it he then threw it embedding it in a enemy chest. A enemy soldier wearing heavy amour approached zenith cracked his knuckles as his left hand glowed he focused on the soldier and lightning shot from his left hand turning the soldier to ash.

- not bad child you always where a fast learner.-

" Thanks jet it feels natural to me."

More solider charge zenith " FUS RU DAH" a powerful blast of energy fires out of zenith mouth sending his enemy's flying. Zenith is soon surrounded by friendly solders who mop up the rest of the resistance. A solder approached him " you shouted are you dragon born you make a fine imperial soldier." Zenith smiles " thank you and I don't know if I am it just sorta came to me."

" we'll you should go see the gray beards and keep the armor your make a fine soldier welcome to the legion of the empire we fight the rebel storm cloaks to take back skyrim and our land." zenith felt pride in his words " thank you i will go to them where is the nearest town?"

"You want whiterun its a large Walled settlement just follow that stream over there if you need more work come find me in solitude just ask for the legate your find me next to talious the general most of the time."

Zenith nodded an notices the legate removed their helmet to reveal a girl around her twenties possible mid thirties. Zenith smiled as he sheathed his sword and began to follow the stream to whiterun. He arrived about two hours later at the main gate and entered the city he wondered the city looking for something of interest he spotted.

A building with shields on it he entered to have an arrow fly at his face. Zenith reacted in a split second he grabbed the arrow out of the air impressing him self with his reflexes and the on lookers. One of them smiled " I like this one I am aelia

Who are you?"

"I am zenith who are you people?"

" we are the companions warriors that fight for honor and glory."

" sounds like my kinda thing may I join?"

" hmmmm our harbinger is out the moment but I say you do just fine not many can stop an arrow with their hand not since the legendary dragon born named daedra crusher for his might in battle against the daedra some say he wrestles with hercine himself come to think of it you bear his resemblance from the stories."

- ring a bell child or am I spoiling it?-

"What happend to him?" " well he vanished some say he used an elder scroll to learn to travel to different realm and that he occansionaly comes back here."

Zenith gulped Alia grinned " care to share Somthing sheild brother?"

" I don't know if you belivev me but I think I may be him..."

"okay then summon his sword demons bane." " you mean this sword?" zenith pulled out demons bane the group gasped " where did you get that?!" " I summoned it earlier once I arrived her it served me well in my battle against the rebels who attacked me."

A old man stood up " this is blasphemy not only do you fight the true sons of skyrim but you claim to be a legendary hero and leader I don't know how you got that sword but I want you gone and our of here now!"

Zenith felt anger arise in him he knew jet would not lie to him and this man now yelling at him calling him a blasphemer only increases his anger zenith leaped into the air planted his feet on the ceiling at an angle and used it to propel him forward as he drew him blade he tackled the old man his blade his throat " call me a blasphemer again I dare you I swear your regret it."

" get off him now welp!" a new voice called out that entered the room.

Zenith had a fire burning in his

eyes as he turned to see a nord wearing dragon bone amour " I said get off welp before you get hurt"

Zenith back flipped and landed behind the nord he kicked him sending him into the table as he right hand glowed and Demon's bane appeared the end of the blade nearly piercing the nord's neck. Alia shouted " zenith no he the harbinger just take a seat and calm down okay?!"

Demon's bane disappeared from zenith hand as did his shield - you like they appear when needed I figured they slow you down. Zenith sent a mental yes to jet as he sat and calmed down.

The nord stood up " Alia who is this?" " this believe it our not is daedra crusher or a member of his family as you seem he can summon the legendary sword demon's bane said to be only usable to it wheedler he also a new blood but I think he will earn his way into the circle soon."

" I see well your in charge of keeping an eye on him and his assignments if you need anything feel free to find me oh and my name is nifhogg"

Zenith nodded Alia smiled slightly " okay new blood since you are clearly powerful let's do a little test if you will to prove your worth you will have to slay a dragon located at ancients accent bring back a tooth as a proof of your kill be warned these dragon's are fierce some and rare since alduin's death and your most likely have competition from bounty hunters since its a bounty been placed on the dragon's now go for the honor of us all"

Zenith nodded " it will be done."

He left and walked to the general store and bought a map with the little gold he made selling his exotic clothing but kept his light imperial armor on.

He soon began his trek out of the city and to his destination. He traveled for around two days collecting herbs along the way figuring they would be useful later.

He soon reached the base of the mountain and travel on wards reaching the top he spotted the dragon it looked at him but payed him no mind it then spoke." come to kill me a simple boy have I not earned at lest a worthy foes for my last battle?" a voice called out behind zenith " go home boy that dragon's bounty belongs to us."

Zenith turned to see a group of heavy armored whiterun guards each holding a bow stringed with there arrow the tips of the steel bolt shimmering in the sun light.

Zenith smiled " am sorry this dragon is mine stand down."

The guards laughed one fired an arrow at zenith he raised his left arm as he shield appeared and shattered the arrow his right hand glowed and Demon's bane appeared " wrong choice zenith threw his shield knocking a guard to the ground as he charged the two and sliced clean thought a guards helmet removing his head with it he punched the other guard with his left hand denting his amour and knocking the Wind out of him he raised his left hand as his shield appeared and brought it down on the guard's abdomen cutting him in to as he approached the guard he knocked down earlier.

The final guard stumbled to his feet in " please don't kill me " " run fast and tell what you seen here how you where beaten by a mere boy but take pride in the fact your standing in the presence of a legendary hero."

The guard ran off as fast as he could.

Zenith smiled and turned to the dragon who gave a amused look " not bad maybe you are worthy but I sense something more then that you are dova are you not?" " I don't know I am bounded to dragon soul " " interesting such a thing has not happened in century's You must be a true dova I am honored to fight you "

Zenith smiles as he leaped into the air the dragon blew fire at him which he blocked with his shield he dive bombed landed on the dragon's head which shoot zenith brought his blade down to slice its head off he leaped into the air into a downward strike his blade carved through the dragons hide like butter.

The dragon head leaving his body the skin began to melt and disappear as zenith absorbed the dragon's soul. He felt stronger he smiled " I am dovakin dragon born or at lest one of them."

Zenith removed the dragon tooth along with some bones and scales figure he could sell them and headed back to Whiterun.


	3. Who expected that?

**The bonder's adventures part 3 **

Zenith soon returned to white run he found the city to be in ruins he felt sick extremely sick to where his head was spinning he fell over He vomited on the ground as the worlds spun into darkness. - damn I was hoping we had more time they poisoned you don't try to respond save your strength just remember what you see Is not real it's all in your head.- zenith awoke he was surrounded by spiders that began to bite him then rats joined in as his body was bring torn apart he faded into darkness. - am sorry I can't save you beginning rebirth process destination unknow rest now child you will awake a new our enemy's time will come but we need help from others to add in our fight we need hero's to fight with us-

( try and guess where they will go next and who will join them pm me our review it)


	4. How to train a zenith

**The bonder's adventures 4**

Zenith awoke to a strange feeling on his right arm he looked to see what appeared to be some kinda alien device.

He looks around to see he is in a field " where am I jet?" - its a surprise and the thing on your arm is a gift don't worry I control it and you use it we will be fine just like a double team show down-

Zenith looked up in the sky to see what looked like a bird it appeared to be coming closer and closer till he realized it was no bird but a dragon and a boy was riding it.

The dragon and the boy landed near zenith they looked at his amour " who are you where did you get that amour?" the boy asked zenith noticed his sword was gone - relax okay if there trouble we fight as one-

" I got it from a solder am zenith where am I?"

The boy looked surprised " you look a little young to be a solder you look to be about my age and what in thor's name is on your wrist?"

" we'll honestly I don't know really I woke up with it on the solders must have drugged me or something I don't know how I ended up here and where am I?"

The boy frowned " am sorry you must be exhausted as for where you are well it's Berk."

" Berk oh my head ringing your right I am tired" zenith removed his amour seeing as how he would no longer be needing or at lest he hoped he wouldn't be needing it he looked at his body to see in fact he was younger probably around 13 to 14 years of age.

" hey would you like a ride?

This here is toothless and am hiccup it's good to meet you zenith. "

" thanks and sure" zenith noticed hiccup lost one of his legs and it was replaced with a metal one.

Zenith got on footless as they took off zenith began to feel weak and once they landed in the town square zenith fell off and passed out - zenith say with me your gonna be okay just rest-

Zenith opened his eyes to feel something heavy laying on him it was dark he tried to push the thing off of it " little help jet?" - sure one three one two three push- zenith pushed he heard a crash as he was now able to get his Bearings.

He was in a room in some kind of house and he immediately noticed a hole in a wall - think we over did it a little- " yea think" zenith something jumped out of the hole and tackled Zenith it was toothless he bared his sharp teeth zenith eyes dilated as adrenaline rushed threw his system be pushed the dragon off him only to be tackled again and again " jet can we just kill it already?" - no no child it obviously wants something-

Toothless got up and walked across the room. Zenith got up only to hear a growl from toothless and to be tackled again zenith sighed and stayed put as rootless left the room the dragon came back holding a pillow in his mouth and dropped it at zenith feet he then went and got a blanket he pushed zenith head on the pillow and pulled the blanket over him carefully "uhhh thanks jets whats going on" - I have no idea I might have been a dragon but am not this dragon.-

Toothless cooed and curled up next to zenith he licked his face and cooed again then soon both fell asleep


	5. Toothless the night fury

**The bonder's Adventures 5 **

Zenith opened his eyes to a happy sight but also a strange one.

The dragon toothless was no longer there instead zenith was greeted by a empty room. Zenith sighed as he stood up only to get tackled again from above. Toothless smiling a toothy smile at him wagging his tail. " dragons wage their tale?" toothless just stared at zenith smiling. - this dragon a mystery he very fond of you thought.- "I can see that."

Zenith stood up only to be tackled again and have toothless walk back in front of him and cock his head slightly as he cooed. - Before you ask no I can't understand him he speaks a different dragonic language then I spoke while I was a dragon-

" okay dragon I got to get up now am fine see." Zenith stood up to show he was fine. A gentle dragon leg pushed him back down. Toothless appeared to let out an actual sigh.

Toothless walked to the door way before looking back at zenith and growled slightly when he tried to stand up. Zenith sat back down.

Toothless soon entered the room a tray of food in his mouth as he dropped it in front of zenith and made a chomping sound. Zenith began to eat. He took notice of the food half a loaf of bread and a cut of salted meat but it looked as it had been cut with claws instead of a knife that and some meat was still lingering on toothless claws.

" you made this for me why?" zenith asked wondering why this dragon was so kind to him. Toothless just smiled at zenith again and sat next to him his head resting on zenith lap he let out a soft coo.

Zenith soon finished and toothless look almost sad. " what's the matter?" toothless just sighed and gestures to the window. Zenith walked to the window to see the boy from earlier hiccup was walking around the village he stopped and seemed to talk to everyone. - perfect focus on your hearing and focus your power.- Zenith began to focus he started to pick up words till the whole conversation was hearable.

" have you seen toothless he disappeared and so did the stranger zenith" " no I haven't I bet he came to steal your dragon night fury's are rare after all" " he could not have gone far come on where rounding up a search party."

Zenith pulled away from the window " why are you doing this for me your get in trouble what about your rider?"

Toothless looked sad as he walked over to the corner. Zenith deiced he would try to leave as he walked to the door toothless looked simply miserable he let out a faint coo as if saying good bye.

Zenith walked back in the room toothless seemed to smile and tackle him and licked him. Zenith laughed " okay okay I get it you don't want me to go but why?" - Well I don't think it's imprinting but I could be wrong maybe it thinks your family or it's child. Possible he just wants to be with you can't blame him there.-

Zenith saw toothless tail wing was broken- you can heal that you know reach out with your hand- zenith reached out his right hand glowing as did the device as toothless glowed white and a new tail wing grew in it's place.

Toothless looked almost over joyed. He Happily nuzzles zenith cooing softly. Zenith smiled " you really like me don't you?" toothless just nodded his head.

Zenith smiles at him " you know your rider needs you after all."

Toothless just growled laid next to Zenith. - he really doesent want to leave your side he is like me. I guess you attract dragons to your side so much they abandoned their loved ones.- "Well I don't want to see that boy hurt he a rider he needs his dragon... While I like having a dragon as a friend I don't think I could be a rider." - well why not? You've ridden on my back before.- " I meant for this this dragon I don't want to tear apart a friendship"

- huh such a caring child you are. Well let's simply tell the villagers.-

Zenith sighed and stood up " come on let's go tell the villagers your okay."

Toothless looked sad his ears lowered like a puppy. "You can come to."

Toothless nodded and walked with zenith out of the house. Zenith looked around the house a bit to find it empty and old. Possible abandoned or forgotten.

Zenith kicked the door down after it would not open sending it flying and smashing a cabbage cart. Some villagers turned to see Zenith and toothless among them was hiccup. And approached him toothless stood in front of zenith protectively.

Hiccup approached toothless " hey bud where have you been?" toothless just looked to zenith he sighed and walked next to hiccup. " why did you have my dragon?" " It came to me on its own free will." "I find that hard to believe toothless is strange at times but why would he leave me?"

"I don't know maybe he imprinted on me or just likes me more?"

Hiccup looked shocked after everything he and toothless had been thought and some stranger was going to tell him his DRAGON liked him more! " look zenith I don't think that the case here."

Zenith just sighed he pointed to toothless's tail wing. Hiccup looked shocked " how? You healed him?"

"yes I did with a bit of magic."

A villager shouts witch craft "burn the witch before he steals all of are dragons, are souls!"

Zenith felt anger at this he felt his right hand glow - allow me- he charged the villager and sent a brutal upper cut sending him ten feet in the air he crashed into a cart of tomatoes. The villagers even hiccup looked shocked " he is a witch!"

The villagers drew there weapons toothless jumped in front of zenith and roared and fired a warning shoot at the crowd.

" kill him before he corrupts anymore dragons!"

" back off I won't hesitate to end you!" - damn straight you won't!-

Zenith hand glowed and his device on his wrist became body amour " god I love you jet!" zenith begin to fight off the villagers with toothless help he then collapsed from using to much magical energy. Toothless puts zenith on his back and flys off.


	6. Old friend, New powers and a fresh kill

**The bonder's Adventures 6**

Zenith awoke gasping and coughing as he looked around to find he was in a cave with toothless. " Hey bud who are you doing?" Zenith asked toothless.

Toothless just snuggled up to zenith. " why do you like me more then your rider?" Toothless just looks at Zenith smiling. " hey I know you understand me by now so why?"

Toothless sighed and begin to write in the sand. Once he finished it looked like he was trying to write the words 'I protect the bonder you are my family.' - Of course he a knight of the order sent here to protect the realm from our enemy's.-

Zenith smiled " do you have a name or should I stick to toothless?" He wrote out the words 'I like toothless adds humor to my life.'

Zenith smiled -toothless the night fury I guess it's a fitting title for a knight of the order- " remind me about the knights agains."

-The knights are members of our order when we came under attack they opened portals to Other worlds and protect them from the force of corruption and greed that hunts us you will have to face them but your not ready yet. A good thing Is each knight took a fraction of your power to weaken you to make it easier to hide you away. While some of your power will come back on it own they will aid in making you stronger just ask.-

Zenith smiled " okay can you give me my power back?" toothless smiles as he glowed blue and the glow transferred to zenith. - you can now use telekinetic abilities such as manipulating objects with your mind your discover more as time pass on and with practice you can also create fires with your mind but be careful where you do that!-

Zenith reached out with his mind and began to move some rocks around making them dance in the air. " this is amazing!" - am glade you think so.-

" you like your magic tricks witch boy!" Zenith turned around to see a athletic looking Viking he knew his name but cared little about it as of now. " hey there come to die if so bring it I don't like name calling much nor do I like you. Your a bully and women chaser your trash and a show off now am going to end you!"

The Viking snotlout I believe was his name threw his battle axe at zenith Zenith ran and broke into a power slide the axe missing him as he bent back wards in the slide like the matrix. Zenith stood up a fire in his eyes as he charged snotlout he punched him in the ribs he heard them crack he tossed him in the air he fires stones at him. The stones acted like bullets piercing the skin. Snotlout screamed in pain as he fell onto the cold hard ground zenith still approaching " uhhh please let me live I'll be your best friend. I'll give you my medals! Please I'll I'll..."

Zenith punched a snout lout breaking his jaw " shut the fuck up!" he then grabbed a knife from snot lout pouch and toothless held him down as zenith ripped his jaw off and cut out his tongue and he plunges the knife in his skull and then ripped his heart out with his bear hands.

Zenith panted covered in blood as his rage cooled and the fire in his eyes seemed to disappear he begin to cry as toothless shielded him with his wings. Zenith hugged toothless. " am a monster!" - no your not it was you or him you sent them a message and made us proud every life you spare can become a possible agent of our enemy's. Rest now we will leave once you wake up or I'll wake you if needed.-


	7. Chapter 7

The bonder's adventures 7

Zenith began to awake feeling refreshed. - good your awake you didn't miss much at all it seems.-

Zenith smiled he liked waking up to jet's voice it always calmed him down and made him smile. Zenith looked around the cave was relatively warm with the sun shining ever so slightly as it dipped low in the sky. " so where should we go I don't have my sword so where to?" - you always have your weapons just summon them and you strong enough that you don't need them anymore. I'll help you travel as for the destination it's a surprise again.-

" you love surprising me don't you? Do I at lest know of this place?" - well I do but I doubt you do any way I'll inform you once we arrive. Also the chant a little different thought we spice it up a little.-

Words seemed to glow and shimmer in the air as zenith read them.

" to the edge of time from the whispers of my voice the world shall quake and obey my voice! I am the bonder and I say it's time to leave this place!"

A portal opened and toothless and zenith leaped into it.

Zenith opened his eyes to be next to a large dragon. " toothless?"

The dragon nodded and licked him.

Zenith got on the dragon and took off they flew for hours it seemed before stopping a train they followed it " can you speak toothless?" " actually yes I can I just like to mess with you lets get you on that train I'll follow from the air."

Zenith got a good look at toothless he was much bigger then in Berk but he shrugged that off as he got ready to jump he found something in his pocket a wand

with the words bonder carved into it.- you like your going to be needing it in this world.-

" ready jump now I'll grab you of you fall." " Right here goes jet I think I'll need some armor for this. - activating body armor-

Zenith jumped off toothless as his amour surrounded him he bang into the train he was about to fall as he dug his hand into the metal roof of the train and climbed up denting the train.

Zenith manage to climb down the train as his armor deactivated and retreated to his right hand. He opened a door to a train compartment and stepped in. To say he looked odd and out of place was an understatement. Zenith got a look at his reflection in a mirror his face cut slightly and dirty. His clothing was discolored and torn in some places.

A boy with blond hair approached him. " ugh a what a filthy mud blood you are..." Before he could finish zenith grabbed the boy as his two lackeys drew their wands zenith raised his opposite hand sending them to the back of the train denting it. The blond hair boy looked scared " let me go my father will!" zenith squeezed his neck " oh he will I dare you call me a mud blood again and your blood will be shed all over this train!" - mud blood means half wizard or magical parent instead of both.-

Zenith smiled as his eyes glowed white " your a idiot if you think am a mud blood am stronger then you could imagine and no am beyond you I don't have magical parents I have magical blood I don't call on it I am it the magic is me got now be gone you filthy urchin!" zenith threw the boy his head banged against the train metal floor bleeding heavily. Every one drew their wand on zenith.

" lower them now!" zenith yelled as the train shook heavily from toothless as he sensed zenith was In trouble " or would you like my friend to derail use!" They lower their wands.

- wanna try that again now you let your anger out?- " yes please" - roger that returning to train entrance!- Zenith opened his eyes as he blinked the next thing he knew the blond hair boy was walking towards him.

" another filthy mud blood cant even dress right!" Zenith remind relatively calm as he spoke his anger already exhausted. " am no mud blood I am a master wizard actually." Zenith eyes glowed purple to show off.

Zenith smirked as the boy backed away slightly " master wizard huh where your pet then let me guess a rat?" Zenith smiled " oh he much bigger then that you can gladly see him TOOTHLESS!" " your animals name toothless hahaha" the train then shook with a mighty roar as toothless flew by the windows to the right of the train. "That's my animal and if you got a problem with it feel free to tell him it to his face."

The boy paled slightly " dragons aren't on the list ha" "Oh really we'll to bad he goes where I go."

" we'll see what dumball door has to say about that!" " I suppose we shall I guess you should know my name am zenith."

" I am Draco you probably already know my last name by now stay out of my way." Zenith shoved him and pinned him to the ground in the blink of an eye " don't threaten me ever!"

Zenith let him go Draco raises his wand and sends a spell at zenith. Zenith flips in the air dodging it as he then walked to Draco who kept sending spells at zenith they simply where blocked with his hands that glowed.

Draco looked terrified he shouted the killing curse "Avada Kedavra!" the green light knocked Zenith over. Draco laughed " I killed the freak!" zenith then got up and punched draco so hard teeth went flying. " nice try but I can't die that easily but you dare try to kill me hum let's see how you look with out your arms!" Every student started shooting spells at Zenith.

They just bounces off of him - I came pre paired as you can see their magic can't effect you I can only keep this shield up for do long!-

Zenith grabbed Draco right arm and broke it then twisted it as he slowly pulled it off " run there no stopping him he will kill us all!" - damn straight he will!-

Zenith removed Draco arm and threw it through a window toothless caught it in his mouth and eat it. " okay jet that's enough drama return us but make it seem like a vision and cut out me talking to you" - on it we have one return left for today-

Zenith blinked as he walked in the train compartment everyone was pale and had shocked faces. " what did you do to me!" Draco shouted.

" I showed you the future and what I will do to if you dare try to hurt me or my dragon!"

Draco backed away silently terrified. Zenith walked down the isles and sat across a group of teens. A red headed boy walked up to him and sat down the group followed. "That was bloody wicked how did you do that it looked so real for an illusion."

Zenith smiles " illusion? Yes sure let's go with that and it took a lot of practice to pull that off am Zenith."

The blond haired girl spoke " such magic would take years to master I doubt even dumball door could have pulled that off I take it your not human so what are you?"

Zenith smiles " very good no am not human and I don't even know what I am but I guess you can call me a dragon rider"

The dark hair boy spoke " well its nice to meet you are you a teacher here? Oh this is Ron and herminey."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you all and am not sure I make a great teacher I guess I'll just be a student then"

Zenith enjoyed the rest of the train ride talking to his new friends.


	8. Chapter 8

The bonder's adventures 8

Zenith and the group soon arrived at the Hogward's school of witch craft and wizardry.

Zenith entered the great hall after talking to toothless telling him to be safe in the forest and find a secluded spot. - You and toothless are now bonded like we are you should be able to communicate mentally and draw strength from him if needed.-

" good to know" Zenith whispered.

Zenith got a good look at the group he guessed they where 14 in addition. Zenith looked to be around their age as well.

- surprised you did not notice that earlier. Anyway welcome to the world of Harry potter this is the fourth or fifth book I believe.-

"This is that magic book you keep around for Laughs rights?"

- Hey don't you go dissing my Harry potter!- " fine whatever you and your books is there even a knight here or is it just for the fun?" - honestly I have no clue they would be hidden but I don't think there is one here but I figured you could use the fun and magical experience.- " I swear if I go insane I'll blame you." - shhhh I love you to.-

Zenith blushed slightly " I love you to my jet." zenith looked around he was soon called up to the sorting hat to be sorted in a house.

The hat screamed in pure bloody agony as he touched Zenith head but he still spoke as he calmed down and the pain stoped. "you I can not sort for no matter where you go your achieve greatness but you deserve a rightful place in this school. You shall go to the slitheren house however you are a special case if you wish to change your house you may at anytime."

The slitheren table full on cheered and clapped as Zenith walked and sat down at the table. Draco was speechless he begin to speak to Zenith. " what makes you so special besides casting a few illusions?" he was obviously over the fear or trauma from the train. " Besides being a a dragon rider not much" Zenith smiled.

Zenith later got settled in his quarters. He soon fell asleep after some students tried to ask how they could be a dragon rider as well but after a while they all left disappointed.

Zenith awoke early after eating and getting dressed he headed to this first lesson - I haven't figured out what book this is yet I know it's not 1-3 the characters look to old but it's as if this is a forgotten book like where writing are own tale here.-

"is that good or bad?" -A bit of both I do not know what will happen but on the bright side we get to have some un expected fun here.-

" that's good I guess."

Zenith reached his first class defense against the dark arts. Sadly it seemed the teacher knew very little about how to defend from the unforgivable curses sadly. He soon went in to teach a simple shielding spell to defend against stuns or simple curses.

Zenith day was a blur till he some how was volunteered to go into the forbidden forest with hagrid and Harry and his friends. They where suppost to be looking for some kind of animal that's been exterminating many creatures and driving the remaining creatures to close to the grounds. Zenith spotes a massive grave filled with giants spiders. Honestly zenith never cared much for spiders so he was happy to see them gone. Hagrid looked mortified " graves don't dig them self the creature must have minions."

The ground shook as trees parted to reveal a massive giant and an bunch of imps " Me smash you little ants!" the giant shouted he flung a tree at group cutting zenith off from the group.

- don't be afraid of it zenith kill it!- " how it's massive!" - reach out to it a knight is near he shall give you his power.- zenith glowed purple. - now focus child Reach out and focus on the world around you and discover your new power don't worry you have time he is a slow giant.- Zenith reached out and felt the world around him. He felt more in tune with nature as if he could blend right in and become one with it. He felt the ancient power fill his body. He reached out his right hand glowing green as giant tree roots emerged from the ground and impaled the giant. He proceed to try out his fire ability and set fire to the imps that ran around he began to get exhausted and collapsed as his body amour activated this time it covered his face but he could see clearly through the metal if needed.

- you've done well child this Is the other knight he to will travel along side of you and protect you his name is Malik. - Zenith was show an image of a phoenix. " Jet where am I?" zenith said looking around at the black void that surrounded him. "Your in our mind for a while we can be together" jet appeared as a average looking human zenith instantly knew it was jet. They hugged holding each other close Zenith began to cry in jet's embrace. " Am scared I can kill so easily am afraid of my enemy's and worst of all I miss you just holding me telling me it will be okay. I miss waking up next to you in your dragon form your body curled around me to protect me. I miss begin your child I want you next to me please jet I miss you I don't want to leave you I don't want to go back to that world!"

Jet began to cry as well. " Oh my child my child I love you so remember I did this to protect you as you go always know my love for you will always grow. Do not be afraid of your enemy's and know this no matter what happens you stay alive for me I beg you zenith even if I where to die stay alive and I swear to you I will tear the fabric of reality just to be with you I do not love you zenith I obsess about you do not make me smile you make me live and breath my very soul refuses to go on with out you.

So do not cry anymore my zenith where together and even if our time is short where still together and I'll always be here in your mind keeping you safe now rest child your body needs it and no matter what know that I love you my child."


	9. Chapter 9

The bonder's adventures 9

Zenith awoke in the infirmary he could hear chussing " damn it all none of my medicine will heal this boy his body just reject it all surprisingly."

Zenith figured the nurse was talking to her self as he could here no one else speaking.

Zenith got out of bed. The nurse turned around and jumped into the air. " Holy shit I thought you where dead or in a coma!"

Zenith just smiled " nope as you can see am alive and healthy"

" I can see that I have eyes you little fucker now get out of my infirmary

!"

Zenith had to fight the urge to punch the women out s window as he walked down the hall a phoenix landed on his shoulder " hello zenith if that the name you go by now. I am scourge the phoenix you won't have to worry about injury my tears can heal you and I turn then reborn if I die so don't worry about me in battle. I can hit them with fire if needed but am best as a healer and scout."

" thanks scourge lets go meet toothless where make a great team I know it."

Zenith smiled at scourge - sorry I got the name wrong it happens we have so many knights honestly.-

" it's no problem jet." Zenith walked out to the grounds and called toothless " toothless!" Toothless sensed Zenith needed him and landed in front of him. " what's up I was enjoying my flight?" " we have a new team mate he a scout and a healer I would like you to meet scourge."

Scourge walked on zenith arm as he held it out he chirped happily at toothless." Am just kidding I can speak and am glade where working together toothless."

Toothless smiled " well I can sense he cares about you just as much as I do welcome to the team scourge"

Zenith smiles today was some kind of sports game zenith couldn't pronounce the name and was try as we to as he walked with his friends and team Mates. They all laughed at Zenith smiling " Zenith we love you we do but stop trying please and I can keep a look out from the air but toothless can't he far to large."

" I have that covered I learned to turn human I will accompany Zenith and keep a look out and be his body guard I still have my dragonic strength."

Zenith nodded in agreement as toothless became human luckily he was wearing wizard robes that matched zenith. While toothless dragon form had dark black scales his human form had white skin he had an average build and could easily blend in with the crowd.

Zenith however mastered how to sense his knights and label their energy signatures or auras so there would be no getting lost in a crowd. Zenith made sure he was linked to scourge as well as toothless as they formed a permeant bond with each other so is needed they could come to one another aid if needed.

" Now where a family scourge stay out of sight, toothless with me lets go watch griffin door win with there ace seeker harry potter!"

They all laughed and scourge flew away to the stands as zenith entered the stands and took a seat with toothless.

The game went by at a slow pace it seemed the balls constantly being blocked then the golden snitch appeared. Zenith got an idea and relaid it to his team they all mentally nodded.

Zenith stood up and leaped into the air pushing a player off his broom as he took off he grabbed the snitch as he zoomed by Harry with ease the broom obviously being boosted by his magic. - wait for it now!-

Zenith smiled as he turned around his back to a stand the both teams clearly pissed began to circle him holding clubs or wands as best as they could. " you had your fun now give us back the snitch."

Zenith smiled " nope you want it go get it!" Zenith tossed the snitch in the air and scourge caught it with his talons appearing out from behind zenith. They all chased after scourge going as fast as they could to keep up with the magical bird. Scourge then dive bombed the ground and turned to ash the snitch disappearing from thin air.

Zenith smiled and cheered the group turned to zenith and approached him anger filling there eyes ignoring the whistles and call off the game shouts " your dead!" they charged zenith who stood on his broom with ease and cat like balance he leaped once again into the activating his body amour and punched a player off his broom grabbing his club before it could fall. He twirled it around in hand as he then threw it taking out 3 players at once and sending them failing in agony and terror as they fell.

" anyone else?" zenith amour deactivated. Suddenly he felt a throbbing pain in his head he also heard a sharp crack and fell from his broom he felt his head it was bleeding heavily. Toothless felt zenith pain and sprang into action he grabbed Zenith as he transformed into his dragon form and dive bombed him.

Toothless manages to grab Zenith before he hits the ground. He landed softly and curls up in a ball to protect Zenith from further harm. Scourge appeared next to zenith as his tears hit his bleeding wound as it closed slowly and his skull re formed properly. " Are you okay Zenith how dare they hurt you?!"

Zenith smiled at his friends " am Okay guys I just need to rest get me somewhere safe." they nodded and toothless took off dodging the many spells shot at him and flew deep into the forest where it was so dark you could not tell if it was night or day.

Zenith began to awake a smile on his face as he felt refreshed and happy being near his friends. " Hey guys what I miss?" " Not much you had us both worried but your safe now Should we leave this realm or dimension?" "No not yet am curious how this will play out honestly and I really want to kill Draco."

Scourge and toothless smiled " well then let's do it." They said in unison.

Zenith smiled and got on toothless. - I think we need some music Kane west power should do it.- Music began to play in the group heads.

Zenith and the gang smiled as they enter the castle and make there way to the slitheren dorm as toothless turned human as scourge rested on zenith shoulder.

Zenith arrived at Dorm room and blasted it open. Draco looked scared as the group he was with all drew their wands zenith waved his hand to the side and threw their wands into the wall.

Zenith smiled " your time has come. Demon's bane!" demon's bane appeared in his right hand as a katana. Zenith grabbed Draco with his left hand and approached a wall he threw his so hard the wall crumbled and he approached Draco for the kill. -Yes Zenith end that pricks life extinguish his very soul and feed off his life force!-

Zenith smiles " jet does not like you good bye Draco!" " No please let me live!" " silence die with some pride!"

Zenith stabbed Draco in the chest then sliced Draco's throat causing him to gasp as blood spurted from his neck. Zenith began to smash his head in with a broken piece of wall repeatedly. Once he finished his face was a smashed mess. Zenith smiled as he absorbed his life force like jet taught him. Zenith felt stronger zenith then left with toothless and scourge the students hurtled in a corner.

Zenith flew to the forest on toothless as scourge followed.

" where should we go next?"

- am not sure where pick a random destination and have some fun I'll make sure there a knight there. Zenith nodded and opened a portal as they jumped thought it.


	10. Chapter 10

BONDER

The bonder's adventures 10

Zenith awoke on a roof top of a building toothless was next to him still in dragon form as scouge was curled up on zenith's chest.

Zenith smiled at scourge and gently petted his head. Scourge opened his eyes " hey zenith what I miss." " Not much really I woke up next to my best friends the building could be a little softer but I'll manage. We better get moving we got a whole city to cover to find our new team mate."

- Oh straight to work well that might be a little difficult since where in a cartoon. Before you start you know I had access to the Internet after all you did grow up in the human world taken over by Demons and vegetation. Anyway the point is I have can use my memory's to select worlds to travel to well you could as well but you where more interested in fun and surviving then history and entertainment like me. Luckily for you I came prepared for or adventure.-

" So where are we?" - I don't want to spoil it that would not be fair honestly if I told you where to go all the time what do I look like a tour guide fuck that shit!-

" Wow calm down jet." - Sorry I've been watching to much PEWDIEPIE. I blame the barrels- " ugh what the hell is that!" -Its was a famous video game player who posted videos on the Internet ill try to keep the reference low since you don't know anything of the past or the Internet.-

"Thanks that would help a lot. All right guys let move!" toothless woke up with a yawn " am ready shall we fly?" " Actually I would like to explore this city if it's anything like the past world I from there be plenty to do come on it will be fun to kill a human weakling."

" Agreed" they all nodded to each other and scourge flew through a crowd incinerating civilians as they ran from toothless how gobbled up people after he grabbed them in his talons and tossing in the air then snapping then shut in his mouth.

Zenith smiled as he leaped off the building activating his armor. He landed causing a massive shock wave sending Peaple flying.

Police arrived on scene and opened fire at Zenith the bullets bouncing off his amour as scourge flew above melting the guns in their hand causing immense pain. Toothless dive bombed a building causing it to fall and block the road so more reinforcement could arrive.

" hey jet do I have a gun. That is what their shooting me with right?" - well technically it's bullets but guns fire the bullets yes and I have just the thing a modified tommy gun 100 clip drum light weight and modified ammo and a classic gangster look for looking bad ass.-

A tommy gun appeared in zenith's hands. - say hello to the shredder!-

" hello shredder let's kill people!" zenith opened fire easily cutting down the police officers. One called out. "Get the titans!" a button was pressed on a radio by a bleeding out officer.

A large green bird was flying by as it became a tiger and charged zenith who dematerialized his shredder Tommy gun. Zenith upper cut the tiger sending it flying into a building a green boy walked out " dude that hurt!" " what the fuck your should be dead I've punched elephants out cold"

" we'll your obviously not from here and you might want to duck."

A car with a dark aura flew towards Zenith. Toothless appeared and knocked the car aside " You okay zen?" " am fine thanks bud" a girl in a blue cloak appeared " asserath metrion.." " Hey girl shut the fuck up your annoying us where trying to have a moment here!" Zenith shouted at the girl. A net was launches a toothless that pinned his wings together. A boy with weird looking hair and tights appeared.

Next to the boy was a man looking more like a machine then a man. " freeze!" The boy shouted

Zenith smiled " make me!"

" Titans Go!"

" A battle cry really lame kid!" Zenith shouted. Toothless laughed the net holding his wings was incinerated by scourge. "Thanks bud!" " My pleasure lets fuck them up!"

Zenith charged the overly dressed boy punching him and round house kicking the cyborg sending him skidding.

" Man that hurt!" they both said.

Suddenly toothless roared in pain as a blast of blue energy cut into his flesh. Zenith felt his pain and replaces it with fury and anger.

He looked towards the cyborg who fired the beam and charged him in a flash repeatedly punching him in the gut. Zenith heard the sparking of wired and cracking of ribs but it did not stop his fury or calm him down.

The cyborg screamed in pain zenith grabbed the mechanical arm and ripped it off " your never hurt him again you hear me!" Zenith shouted.

Every one was shocked at zenith actions as he upper cut the cyborg sending him flying.

" titans retreat we have to help cyborg" A oddly dressed girl appeared and grabbed cyborg flying off. Zenith threw a car door at her.

" please stop throwing things thank you!" she shouted.

The rest of the group retreated save the green boy. " People with power are meant to Protect and save lives not kill."

Zenith smiles and walks away with toothless and scourge. Toothless turns human. They rest at a near by park - you okay zenith my child?-

" Yea am okay I just feel hurt am I meant to protect the weak and innocent? Or am do I carry on doing what am doing trying to build a family

and hopefully over power my enemy's?"

- I see and I feel your pain child but you must understand you can go about it however you wish if you want to be a hero so be it but in the end you will save all existence it's time you know you enemy's name. They are a powerful race so strong they created the original human beings and sentient life. They are what the ancient humans called gods and goddesses they reside in a separate realm as they have lost power over the others and currently only have power in a realm based on the Percy Jackson books they know your coming and will be prepared but your not ready yet.-

Zenith looked shocked "How am I ever going to able to kill gods!"

- huh it's time you knew you are the original being you created the gods to watch over the humans then created the knights to protect the realms they could not and separated your powers.- " Then what are you jet?" - I am the second born I was created seconds after you and Something happened to us we first looked upon each other and we fell in love so to speak I swore to protect you and all you create and you felt the same about me. It's a mystical bond older then any dimension or time a bond so strong nothing could ever change the way we feel about each other because in the end we will be together just as we where in the beginning and we will start over.-

Zenith smiled slightly he took a deep breath. " okay we can do this and jet I do love you more then I can describe you can't label a love like this I understand we may be gender less beings but prefer male forms for their bad ass look at times. I know in my heart nothing can understand are love are emotions it's not gay it's not straight nor both. It's simple at peace and caring for each other it's the essence of life and happiness and I refuse to lose that happiness that spark that lights my eternal flame so I may ignite others. Without you there is no happiness in this world or any others. So I will fight for that forever if I must!"

- Zenith you make me proud to be your bound mate and call you my child my lover and my life force.-

" Thank you jet it's a honor to feel the same way about you."

"Hey don't forget about us." scourge smiles. " Of course how could I forget my brave knights and family. We fight to protect the existence of all life for if the gods gain power they will attempt to destroy all life and only save their children and would kill us in an instant and start a new world order and a new species but they won't succeed so says the bonder. Now let's find are fellow knight and move on to kick god ass!" " fuck yea lets do it!" toothless roars loudly.

" come on then let's find him."

Zenith began to sense a new mental presence. Zenith gets on toothless and takes off with scourge in pursuit.

" He is in there!" zenith pointed to a small building. Surprisingly there where no guards the building just seemed like a normal shop.

Zenith enters with scourge on his shoulder and toothless in human form.

Zenith looked around the store for any sign of the knight still feeling the mental presence grow stronger and stronger. Zenith spotted a wall that he could faintly see through he punched it causing it to crumble.

A man dressed in full body armor was working on a weapon at a table.

He stood up and smiled " greetings bonder I've been making weapons for your knights that can harm the gods my name is energy but feel free to call me burst if needed its a pleasure to meet you again."

" Thanks you this is scourge and toothless. Toothless is the muscle scourge is the scout and healer I take it your the tech and demo man?"

" that's correct may I see shredder your tommy gun I think It needs an upgrade."

Zenith materialized shredder and handed it to energy. He examined it and got to work with in seconds he handed it back to him working faster then the eye could see. " there it can be reloaded faster it's ammo is your energy so it should hurt the gods."

Zenith smiled and opened a portal to there next destination and the group leaped through.


	11. Chapter 11

**The bonder's adventures 11**

Zenith awoke feeling odd as he laid in the grass. Next to him where energy,scourge and toothless.

Zenith got up " where are we?"

- Adventure time that much I will tell you as you will be completely clueless to this world and mostly likely say what the fuck a lot.-

" Okay thanks. All right guys where moving out lets wake up we got a knight to find!"

Toothless and the others woke up and smiled they all checked their mental links to one another to make sure it was all good before heading out.

Toothless and energy walked with zenith scourge resting on his shoulder they soon came to a kingdom. The entire place seemed to be inhabited and made of candy. " Okay that's the first what the fuck moment right there." Zenith said to the group.

They made their way to the palace as Zenith began to sense a knight near by. Suddenly an old man dressed in blue with a beard flew down to them he looked at scourge. " How much for the bird?" he asked sounding weak and pathetic. " Not for sale so take a good look might be the only tail your every see only man!" the group all laughed. The old man looked furious.

" I'll teach you to back fun of the ice king!" The ice king fired ice lightning at Zenith. Zenith got frozen. Scourge melted the ice and warmed zenith up. Zenith got angry " big mistake!" he punched the ice king right in his face. The Ice king was sent flying through multiple buildings until one collapsed on him.

" Well that was easy nice job zen." Toothless cheered at zenith actions.

The building became ice and shattered as the ice king broke free and fires balls of ice at the group.

Zenith summoned demon's bane and leaped into the air. He barrel rolled in the air dodging the ice balls and blasts. Zenith brought his sword down piercing the ice king's chest. Zenith twisted the blade as he jammed it clean through his chest.

The ice king gasped and screamed in pain. Zenith summoned shredder and fired filling the ice king full of holes.

The ice king fell to the ground gasping and breathing heavily. Zenith kicked his crown away. " Scourge burn it!" Scorge melted the crown breaking the enchantments that protected it easily.

Zenith smiled at the dieing ice king " No body and I mean no body fucks with my family you hear me you hurt on of us and we will come after you and destroy you!" zenith spit in the ice king's face as he died in a pool of blood.

Clapping was heard from behind zenith and the gang. They turned around to see a man dressed in black . Zenith sensed this was then knight they where after. Zenith smiled " greeting am the bonder or zenith and this is energy scourge and toothless."

The man smiled " A pleasure to be apart of your family am silence am an assassin and I can't wait to leave this damned place!"

" well come on then" zenith smiled and opened a portal they all jumped through it.


End file.
